Total Drama: Ogiyatsu Island
by Cahill161
Summary: A fresh new batch of contestants square up against each other in the classic pageant of pain, betrayal, heartbreak, and a touch of sadism. LATEST CHAPTER: Pre-Elimination 1 is up! (Applications are closed)
1. Application

Hey guys!

So, after seeing a ton of people do this, I decided to to a SYOC Total Drama Season! 16 fresh new contestants (counting my own) face off against each other on an obscure island off the east coast of Japan! Watch as they lie, cheat, steal, sabotage, and generally make life miserable for each other. And guess what? You guys get to decide who goes home after the challenge! Yeah, you! Via review panel, the one who gets the most votes against him/her gets eliminated. The Samurai of Shame will be our method of sending the condemned home this season! And it is awesome! You can make friends and allies, but in the end, it all comes down to the TWO MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE! So grab a pen, cause the application is en route!

General-

Name:

Age:

Title: (Heather the Devious or something like that)

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Build:

Ethnicity:

Skin Color:

Clothing-

Casual/Everyday:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Misc-

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Three at the minimum):

Who they would be friends with:

Who they would be enemies with:

Crush or Relationship:

If so, what type of person:

Goals on Total Drama:

Phobias:

How they would act in a stressful or deadly situation:

Strategy:

If you win, what will you spend the money on:

Audition Tape:


	2. Contestant List (Rough Draft)

**HOLY COW!**

**I got so many apps in so little time, it shocks me! I'm sorry if your character didn't get picked, but they were either too overpowered or I simply didn't like them as much as others.**

**Anyways, here's the confirmed contestant list:**

**Guys:**

**1\. Jackson Smith- The Brawler**

**2\. Miles Jackson- The Augustus Waters Wannabe (Hah! JK, he's The One with the Prosthetic Arm)**

**3\. Blake Sulfur- The Quiet Jock**

**4\. Alex Desar- The Soccer Player**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Girls**

**1\. Zelda Valverde- The Naive Overachiever**

**2\. Danielle Mason- The Quiet Animal Lover**

**3\. Angel Hale- The Manipulator**

**4\. Ally Stewart- The Independant**

**5\. Isis Miyazaki- The Kunoichi (Female ninja)**

**6\. Carla Stones- The Artist**

**7\. **

**8.**

**As you can see, there is but one female spot left, and I'm sure that it will close up very soon. (Wink wink) As for the males, send in the apps, peeps! We need more!**

**I'll post the final cast list in a couple days. One, if lucky.**


	3. Confirmed Contestants

**Final Cast List incoming!**

**Guys:**

**1\. Jackson Smith- The Brawler**

**2\. Miles Jackson- The Augustus Waters Wannabe (Hah! JK, he's The One with the Prosthetic Arm)**

**3\. Blake Sulfur- The Quiet Jock**

**4\. Alex Desar- The Soccer Player**

**5\. Negan Blake- The Huntsman**

**6\. Logan Gold- The Boxing Actor**

**7\. Alex Reed- The Mangaholic**

**8\. Aiden Kingsmill- The Investigator**

**Girls:**

**1\. Zelda Valverde- The Naive Overachiever**

**2\. Danielle Mason- The Quiet Animal Lover**

**3\. Angel Hale- The Manipulator**

**4\. Ally Stewart- The Independant**

**5\. Isis Miyazaki- The Kunoichi (Female ninja)**

**6\. Carla Stones- The Artist**

**7\. Ceanna Marie- The Bubbly One**

**8\. Maddi Formichelli- The Teen Mom**

**Just to shake things up, at the halfway point, two more overpowered competitors, one boy and one girl, will be plopped in the island. We will have a game to decide who gets first pick. Each will possess the key to the following challenge and victory! **


	4. Meet the Contestants: Part 1

Approximately fifteen miles off the east coast of Japan, a boat was sailing.

This was a rather normal occurrence, since Japan was an island country, after all. But if you got close and studied the boat, you would notice a few things. Things like the fact that it was jet-black and sleek, like a bullet, and that the face of a certain enigmatic host painted on either side, and that there was sixteen chatting teenagers and a massive black man dressed in a blue flight attendant suit.

It was, of course, the new Total Drama boat. It was carrying a very important cargo, the season seven contestants.

At first glance the teens were not that imposing. A ragtag group of boys and girls, none of them identical to each other. But if you were to peel back the surface you would find out that one of them was practically a ninja, or has an IQ of 160, or has a prosthetic arm.

One thing was for certain, they all had the incredibly massive amount of courage to sign for this trip, and they were all going to be picked off until there was one left.

Chris Mclean stood on a dock nearly identical to the ones of the previous boat was in the process of docking nearby. He grinned and turned to a camera.

"Last season, our contestants battled for a million dollars in our craziest season yet! Shawn ended up taking the prize, while Sky lost by a hair's margin! The island's systems were deemed screwed up beyond repair, and the cleanup teams are now in the process of removing all traces of electronics so Pahkitew Island can be safely sent to the ocean floor." His face suddenly turned grim and he muttered "Stupid environmentalists..." under his breath. His expression turned normal again after a little bit and he continued. "But! Our scouts have found this totally awesome new island in the Pacific Ocean! We worked fast, and we managed to get a couple of cabins built and the Outhouse Confessional transported here! And we spared NO expense making sure all of its horrible crimes-of-humanity smells transported here!"

Chris grinned. "But enough of that! Grab your snacks, friends, and padded undies, cause we are waiting no longer! Two million bucks are up for grabs, and you better believe that we're gonna make the victor earn every one of them. This is Total! Drama! Ogiyatsu Island!"

In a way, those words were where it started. The contestants had multiple options to back out of the game beforehand, but now there was no return. The seventh odyssey of pain and suffering has begun. Now these slightly innocent teenagers will have their bodies, minds, and souls pushed to the breaking point in a series of trials that will test their very will to go on, all for the prize of two million dollars.

Total Drama has begun.

*Intro*

The group of teens unloaded from the boat and stood in a big clump on the dock, right in front of Chris. The island was pretty enough, with large bamboo forests covering nearly the entirety of the crescent-shaped island. A large mountain rose in the distance, also covered in bamboo. The dock was on a sandy beach that stretched for a few hundred feet left and right. The contestants eyed Chris's happy expression warily, as if they already knew how sociopathic this guy was and were terrified about it (Which they did and were).

"Welcome to Ogiyatsu Island!" Maclean said. "Let me give you the lowdown. You all will be competing in a series of challenges, with an average of a challenge a day. At the end of every day, there will be an elimination, based on your performance during the challenge."

A young, geeky-looking guy with brown hair spoke up. Chris recognized him as the anime-loving Alex Reed. "So, how are we getting kicked off the island?"

The host laughed. "Ohhhhh, I was _so_ hoping one of you would say that! As you know, we are off the coast of Japan! And keeping in with the culture, we decided to boot you guys off with _this!_

At the top of the classic Total Drama elimination hill to their right, a tarp was thrown off of a massive mound on top. It was a catapult.

Metal beams crisscrossed together in multiple X shapes for about fifty feet, held together with metal braces and ropes. At the top of the braces, a huge catapult arm lay idle, with a human-sized cup at the end.

Chris chuckled at the assorted horrified expressions that greeted him.

"That," he gestured at the siege weapon, "is a Mangonel. The Japanese used them during the bloo-"

"-bloody Sengoku Jidai era, a time period of civil war between Japan's various provinces," a voice chimed in.

Chris's eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd of teens. His eyes finally set on Isis Miyazaki, her dark clothes and hair offset by the wickedly sharp shurikens set on her belt.

"Eh, how'd you get those things past security?" Chris inquired.

The ninja girl scoffed. "Please. You call that security? I did it as easily as breathing. Those imbeciles prove no challenge to someone with my skills."

Near her, two girls, one decked out in a black sweater, boots, and a skirt with waist-length blonde hair done in a braid, the other in a short pink dress, skirt, and glasses with shoulder-length brown hair, looked at Isis with respect and appreciation. _I've got to get that girl on my side,_ thought Angel Hale, the one in black.

Zelda Valverde, the one in pink, was thinking the exact same thing.

Anyways, Chris was staring at Isis with narrowed eyes, until he broke out in a sudden and slightly mad grin.

"Exactly! These badass catapults were able to launch a 2,000-pound boulder up above a castle wall, so you can imagine that one built like this one would be able to chuck one of you guys onto the mainland, nearly seventeen miles!"

Carla Stones, a slight girl holding a notebook, made a kicked-puppyish squeaking sound. "Se-seventeen miles?"

The host looked at the girl excitedly. "Yes, seventeen miles! And traveling at speeds of upward to two-hundred and fifty miles per hour!"

The poor girl looked terrified.

Mclean waved the teens along. "Come on! Let's see the rest of the island!"

**Right soo, this has been WAY overdue. Give me feedback pls!**


	5. Meet the Contestants: Part 2

**Really enjoying this story so far. **

The teens followed Chris.

It seemed the island had countless secrets, from an ancient Buddhist Temple at the very top of the mountain, to a mysterious cave that _radiated_ danger. Of course, danger is a relative word to a television show that throws kids off cliffs and shoots them out of cannons on a daily basis.

Chris allowed the teens to take a break, since it seemed to him that they were going to collapse soon. He took this opportunity to look over the contestants.

There was Negan Blake, a muscular guy with distrustful eyes. Chef told him that he brought a bow with several steel arrows. The host shook his head. Why do teens have to be so smart?

Chris' eyes were drawn to a dominican-looking kid who was currently sneaking up on Isis. When he got two feet away, the girl yanked his arm and judo-flipped him over her shoulder. The guy started laughing while Isis stalked off. It was Logan Gold, another musclehead with black sideburns that would've made Wolverine cry with tears of envy.

Nearby, Alex Reed was talking to Carla Stones, the squeaky one with the notebook. He was pointing at one of the pictures. "Who's that?"

"A portrait of Henri Matisse. He's my favorite impressionist artist. He used draughts and vivid colors to bring his paintings to life," the girl replied.

Reed yawned. "Eh. Ever draw Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"No. What's that?"

What happened next could only be described as _fangirly._ The anime lover froze and looked at Carla with wide eyes. The girl scooted away slightly, but not far enough.

"Only one of the absolute best mangas to ever bless the universe! It sold fifty million copies in Japan alone, then it was dubbed and brought to the US!" It won the Shogakukan Manga Award in 2004, as well as the Seiun Award in 2011! It was one of the most popular graphic novel/manga/comic ever written! Here," the rambling teen moved closer to the slightly terrified Carla and pulled out a notebook of his own. Right on the cover were the main characters.

"Those two are Edward and Alphonse, that one's Envy, ooh, that woman holding the rifle and generally looking awesome is my personal favorite, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! For some reason all of my friends ship her and Ed together but they're so _incompatible._"

**(That may have been one of the most enjoyable things I've written on this site. So nerdy!)**

Chris had stopped listening after a while and turned his attention to the others. There was Alex Desar, who was kicking a soccer ball at a tree with startling precision, and Danielle Mason, who was currently talking to a squirrel. Jackson Smith, who was wrapping and unwrapping pieces of masking tape on his forearms, and Ceanna Marie and Maddie Formichelli, two girls around eighteen, were talking a little loudly about trivia and pregnancy.

Leaning against a tree, Zelda Valverde was talking with a girl decked out in an all-blue skirt and tank top, Ally Stewart.

"So how's your family?" Zelda asked.

"Fine enough," Ally replied. "And yours? I've heard your dad's a really successful science guy."

Zelda was offended. "Well I wouldn't say scien-"  
"And your mother? She was a covergirl, right?"

By this point Zelda was fuming, and there might've been a fight of Chris hadn't given the move-out. But he forgot one thing.

The two most deceitful, malicious, and just plain _evil _contestants, Aiden Kingsmill and Angel Hale were caught talking with each other. And if past TD experiences have taught us anything, it's that something is up their sleeves.

**Review pls!**


	6. The Hunt of Ages!

**Right, then. Please refer to the beginning of **_**Reunion, Chapter Five**_ **for an apology on my nonexistent updating.**

**Oh! And the **_**Bzzzzzt!**_ **signifies an outhouse confessional has begun!**

"Right! Here we are!"

After a grueling half-hour walk up the island's single mountain (Which Mclean had kindly passed up and instead flew in his chopper) the contestants, mosquito-bitten and weary, arrived at the campfire. Chris was standing next to the wood pile with a smile on his face.

_Bzzzzzt!_

The camera cut to a sweat-drenched Maddie. She was covered in tiny red marks, was scratching herself furiously, and wore a vaguely amused expression on her face. "I just now realized," she began, "That I brought bug spray."

_Bzzzzzt!_

_Bzzzzzt!_

It was Alex, the soccer player, who was sitting on the seat now. Visibly shaking, he chattered out, "M-Mosquitos. Mosquitos e-e-everywhere." He slapped his arm, leaving a red mark, but no evidence of a dead bug. The shaking teen turned back to the camera as a lone fly landed on his forehead.

_Bzzzzzt!_

It was your average Total Drama campfire, with sixteen tree stumps facing a pile of firewood. What drew the attention of the contestants, however, was the large lift on the face of the mountain.

The contestants were pissed. Negan Blake had nocked an arrow in his bow and was eyeing Chris murderously. Isis Miyazaki was expertly flipping one of her shurikens between her knuckles as well.

Chris was unfazed. "Well! Now that you've all survived the journey, we can begin our first challenge!"

_Bzzzzzt!_

Miles was standing in the outhouse and punching a wall. The shack shook with each impact. "You make us walk up that goddamn mountain, then a challenge right off the bat." He strikes the wall one last time with his fake arm, and it crashes through the thin wood. Panting, he turned to the camera, and just walked out.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Mclean gestures to the sprawling island below him. "Now! One of our basic needs as human beings is our dependence on energy." With a flourish, he whips out a fast food cheeseburger and begins to eat it. The contestants look at him with hunger and loathing in equal measure, as they haven't had anything to eat in hours.

Chris finished his bite, a smile of pleasure spreading on his face. "Chef and the builders already built a couple cabins and dug a pump. You guys brought your clothes, so we're all good on that front. What are we missing?"

He looked enthusiastically at the teens. When no one spoke up, Chris frowned and said, "Food! Look at what I'm holding in my hand! Are you even alive?"

No one was really paying attention. Except, of course, at the burger in his hand. When the annoyed host figured that out, he made an exasperated noise and threw it off the cliff.

Once the screaming and anguished moaning had died down, Chris started speaking again. "Now, our ancestors did not get their food from the Safeway a few blocks away from their cave. They hunted for it."

When Negan, who had been absentmindedly looking at the trees, heard this, he perked up immediately and faced Chris, focusing all his attention on him. Hunting was his domain, and he wanted to make sure that he started with his best foot forward.

"For today's challenge, you will be hunting for your dinner," Chris begins. "You will choose from an assortment of provided weapons to snag your prey. Whatever you bring back, you will eat, and whoever kills the biggest animal will win an advantage. But!" Chris paused dramatically, his hand raised. "Bear in mind that there is a trump card. I have spray-painted a special rabbit golden. Whoever kills and brings back, said rabbit will automatically win the challenge and a burger and fries."

At that, Chef then arrived on the lift. Behind him was a wall loaded with Javelins, Daggers, Crossbows, Compound Bows, Slings, and for some reason, a heavy sword.

The contestants flocked the lift, grabbing whatever the hell they wanted. Alex Desar, who loaded himself with two daggers and a crossbow, spoke up. "Eh, Chris! Are we on teams?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "First, do NOT, call me Chris! Second, no! You are on your own for this challenge!"

Alex winced and turned back to the weapon wall, picking out a bow in addition to his already large arsenal.

Before long the group of teens had picked the wall clean. Once they were done, an airhorn sounded. Chris shouted, "Listen up! You'll have three hours to find and kill the largest animal you can find! Anyone who purposefully shoots anyone will immediately be disqualified!"

Chris raised his horn. The teens tensed. When the horn sounded with a loud _WAH, _the teens sprinted into the forest, screaming like banshees.

The hunt had begun.

_Bzzzzzt!_

It was Negan in the outhouse now. His bow sat in a corner, drawn and taut. The hunter was adjusting his arrows with the casual efficiency of experience gained through thousands of repetitions. "As soon as the hunt started," he said, not taking his eyes off the arrow in his lap, "I immediatly distanced myself from every other so-called, "contestant." I figure that they have next to no experience hunting and would just scare my prey off." He nodded to himself, then looked up. "And guess what? I was right."

_Bzzzzzt!_

Negan stalked through the forest, his hood up and his bow drawn. He scanned the area with keen eyes. _Hunting is a dangerous game, _he thought. _I must be prepared for anything._

Turns out, it wouldn't be long. A large stag trotted in front of him, its pelt a rich brown, its horns long and branching.

Negan's eyes widened. It was a massive creature. Surely that thing would win him the challenge. Unless someone else snagged the golden rabbit, which was pretty much a false hope for everyone but him.

Slowly, he raised his bow and pulled it to full draw. The broadhead tip glinted in the afternoon light. He sighted down the length of the arrow, as he's done thousands of times before. It centered on the eye. At this angle, the heart was buried under flesh and muscle. He'd have to go for a quick kill through the eye socket.

A _snap _filled the air. The stag heard it, suddenly alert. Negan frantically looked around. His eyes fell on a broken twig under his knee. He cursed softly. How the hell did he let that happen? He was a pro, his craft flawless. Through every hunt, whether it was a leisure trip with his uncle or a national championship, he has never, _ever,_ snapped a twig.

The stag tromped off, his target and possibly his hope of winning gone in a flash. He muttered, "Damnit," before sprinting off in pursuit.

Overall, it took almost the entire three hours, but Negan bagged his target. It was with blood on his hands and a smile on his face that he managed to drag the dead animal all the way back up the mountain. Upon his arrival he noticed a few things.

One: The rest of the contestants were already there.

Two: Most of them had good-sized animal corpses at their feet as well.

Chris noticed him. "Ah, he arrives!" he said. "Take a seat!"

Negan laid his kill in front of the only vacant stump and sat. He looked to his side. It was Logan, the guy with the sideburns. A couple squirrels were at his feet. No biggie. The other guy, he couldn't remember his name, had nothing. Negan looked. No one else had anything as big as his stag.  
Chris started talking again. "Today, I had you hunt! For both your food, and for the challenge! You most of you brought in some pretty cool stuff, _excepting_ Mr. Kingsmill and a few others."

He glared at the kid next to Negan, who simply smirked and waved.

The host smiled. "For a while, it looked like Isis with her fifty pound turkey would taste victory." At that, he gestured to Isis, who had a dead bird with a dagger buried in its neck laying before her. She smiled at him. It was a black widow smile.

"But," the host said, "Negan really knocked it out of the park. Congratulations my man, you've won the challenge!"

The young hunter stood up, a self-satisfied smile on his face. How else would've this turned out? He was a master. He stepped forward, eager to claim his pri-

"_Ahem."_

Negan stopped and turned, irritated, towards the sound. Aiden Kingsmill, the skinny kid who sat next to Negan, was standing, an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Chris, but I must really intervene here." His voice was rich and velvet-soft, but had an undeniable evil tone to it. His English accent was more ominous than storm clouds on the horizon.

Moving slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, he bent over and picked something out of a hole in the trunk he was sitting on. A small rabbit, almost entirely golden save for the large hole in its neck.

On the opposite side of the clearing, a strangled cry of alarm came from Zelda Valverde. Frantically, she reached inside of a small bag at her side and dug in it for a while until pulling out a small group of potatoes tied together with twine.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Zelda sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. "Why didn't I check the bag?" she lamented miserably.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Aiden tossed the animal to a nearby Chef, who caught it then, after a moment's examination, grunted and said, "Yep. This is the rabbit."

Chris grinned. "That was one helluva move there, Kingsmill!" he said. "You must've been hiding out in the trees or something, because Even our cameras couldn't find you when Zelda hid her rabbit."

The thief simply smiled and mock bowed.

The host, who was still chuckling, turned to the rest of the contestants. "So! At the cabins, there will be a box and ballots for each of you. You'll vote on who you want eliminated, as long as it's not Aiden, who has immunity! We'll tally up the votes then summon you in an hour to announce who's getting shot out of our catapult!" Then Chris grinned and laughed in the way that made people think that someone was about to be very sad. "Since the lift is still undergoing maintenance, you're gonna have to walk the mountain!"

The teens groaned. Then, after chef pulled a Louisville Slugger off the weapon wall and started growling menacingly, they got the hint and started running. It was going to be a long night.

**So! Y'all need to comment who you want eliminated! If you don't comment, I'll choose myself. Personally, I think it's a lot more fun when you guys pick, but who am I to judge the fandom?**

**I'll post the next chapter in a few days or so.**


	7. Fights and Frights: Pre-Elimination 1

**Right, so, a little later than a few days. **

**I got some conflicting answers, so I want y'all (God, I hate that word) to tell me in the comments on whether you want to vote on the eliminated or not, okay? Okay.**

Despite Ogiyatsu's exquisite sunset, the air was freezing. It was at that time of year where the cold Pacific tidal winds blew west towards Asia, straight in the face of the island. Of course, Chris was living it up in a wonderfully furnished cave with a built-in stereo system, drinks fountain, and climate control. The contestants, on the other hand, were forced to reside in a single, very crappily-constructed cabin. Naturally, the flimsy walls let in every possible draft, so the teens were not exactly comfortable.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Zelda sat on the toilet. Her pink skirt was hiked down lower than it should be possible, and the pastel hoodie she wore had its hood hiked all the way up. She was shivering like a leaf, and her hands kept massaging her arms.

"G-God, it's so cold," she chattered out. "I m-m-miss Spot, he'd make the cold go away." She slapped her hand suddenly, and displayed the mangled corpse of a bright yellow mosquito. "The Tide's Wind Mosquito. T-Taizu-fu no Konchu. Previously thought to be e-e-ACHOO!" The girl sneezed greatly, smearing the camera lens with flecks of greenish snot.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Inside the cabin, Negan Blake sat, performing his routine maintenance on his arrowshafts and fletching. He fingered the razor-sharp pyramid broadheads with slightly more intensity than necessary. He glared at the huge white house at the top of a hill, about a fifteen minute walk away. It was the great Mansion of the Victor, where Aiden, the winner of the last challenge, currently resided.

_Bzzzzzt!_

Angel Hale sat-but-not-quite-sitting on the dirty seat. Her turquoise shirt was smudged with a brown stain and her pants were caked with mud near the leg hems.

"I must say," she said with distaste as she flicked off a small chunk of mud off her arm with a long manicured nail, "Mr. McLean did not exactly tell us that we would be living in such squalor. But I saw that Negan boy looking at that house as if he wanted to burn it." Despite the obvious discomfort she was in, Angel grinned. "He is angry. And angry people are easy to manipulate."

_Bzzzzzt!_

"Damnit! You spiky-tailed son-of-a-mother!"

Alex Desar shouted as a Japanese Vinegaroon jabbed its tail at his foot. The teen cursed as he frantically dodged to the left. _Mother of God, I step out for one damn second to take a leak and this thing gets all up in my grill!_ he thought.

He cursed again as the arachnid jabbed at his foot again. The boy stumbled and tripped on a rather conveniently placed rock, falling to the ground. His scrabbling hands found a stick and and jabbed frantically at the small, scorpion-like creature. It jumped, much higher than the average Vinegaroon could, and landed right in front of his foot. It prepared to strike.

Movement in the trees. Something whizzed down. A dead Vinegaroon, pinned to the ground thanks to the small palm knife lodged in its carapace, completely obliterating its tiny heart.

Isis Miyazaki, dressed in a black kimono and a mouth-concealing scarf, dropped down from her perch on the tall bamboo tree with hardly a sound. Logan, who was still trying to comprehend what exactly the hell happened, saw the girl drop down and shrieked, covering himself with his arms.

Alex was never a superstitious person, but seeing the all-black girl drop down from seemingly nowhere convinced him that Isis was a demon or ghost ninja that haunted this mortal plane.

Isis watched the boy squirm for a moment before scoffing and dropping a small pellet. He watched the small orb through his fingers, curious on what it was when it promptly exploded in a cloud of thick smoke. Isis, who was already in the trees, watched him look frantically around after the smoke cleared. She smiled as she leapt from tree to tree. A little mystery never hurt a ninja's reputation.

She landed down in a clearing after scanning the surroundings and giving it the green light. Isis peeled off her mask and breathed in the sweet night air. _Japan always had the most wonderful evenings,_ she thought. She contemplated for a moment, wondering where her grandfather was and how badly she wanted to win the competition-

_*sigh*_

Isis's body seemed to move on its own. One moment she was in the middle of a clearing, the next her arm was pinned against someone's pulsing throat. Her eyes fluttered open to behold the perfectly calm face of Blake Sulfur.

The young ninja looked at him coolly, but inside she was a jumble of conflicting thoughts and emotions. Who the hell was this guy? How'd she not see him?

"Well, are you going to release me?" the boy said. His voice was calm and soothing somehow, despite the fact that she was gripping a wicked sharp _kunai _in her other hand.

She brandished it, holding the deadly point over his eye. "Why are you here?" she hissed through her teeth. Truth be told, she was a little miffed at the fact that this guy was so insolent as to not be utterly terrified right now. Doesn't this clod know a ninja when he sees one?  
He held her gaze, meeting her eyes. "I imagine," he began, "that I'm here for the same reasons you are. It's quiet, secluded, and good for thinking."

Isis blinked. This boy was odd. He was matching her verbal probes bit for bit, showing no fear or apprehension. Sure, he deserved respect, but he also isn't getting off easy.

Blake's words jolted her back to reality. "Isis, right?"

She nodded stiffly.

He nodded slightly to himself. "You intrigue me. You move with a grace unbelonging to the others, not paying attention to anything and at the same time remaining the most aware person on the island."

The _kunai_ lowered slightly. "You think I'm graceful?"

He nodded. "It's hard not to."

There was silence. Isis's mind raced furiously. She's definitely recieved compliments in the past. It's basically a given with her skills. But she'd accepted them all with an indifferent shrug, as if regularly scaling three-hundred foot cliffs in ten minutes while tagging thrown discusses with throwing knives was just a lazy Sunday afternoon for her. Which it was, in a way.

But this boy's words were different, somehow. The words sounded so sincere and so _odd_ coming in his soft voice. There was strangeness going on here.

"I'm Blake." The boy's soft voice floated back to her ears. "Nice to meet you."

In a flash, Isis was suddenly out of sight, hidden in the branches of the great oak Blake lay against. "If you know what's good for you," she said, her voice seeming to reverberate from all directions, "You'll stay away from me!"

And with the echo of her last word, she was gone.

The boy sighed and attempted to stand up. He felt a stiff, ungiving thing planted in his shirt. He reached up to his shoulder and gripped the thing and pulled sharply. His shirt came free, a triangular hole lodged through both sides. In his hand was Isis' _kunai._

He sighed softly, holding the hard leather grip. The sun was retiring to bed, it's last rays hanging around the sky like lances sent from God. Blake slid the small blade in his belt and started walking back to the cabins. His thoughts were far away.

Ogiyatsu Island was a relatively peaceful place. The Japanese government declared it a nationally protected site, due to it being the home of the last Honshu Wolf pack and a small coven of rare Eastern Snowy Owls.

Until Total Drama acquired the rights to produce their seventh season here, it was a little bubble of the best nature had to offer. Even during the pageant's run, the island still retained its exquisite beauty. So imagine how odd the sound of a window crashing and shouts sounded to the island's ears.

Negan Blake and Logan Gold were currently engrossed in a philosophical discussion of conflicting ideals and beliefs. The discussion was very frank and included limb motions to accentuate the points of the debatees.

Simply put, Negan threw Logan out a window after the latter tried to comfort the former about him losing the challenge.

"Damnit Negan!" shouted a struggling Logan. "If you'd just shut up and let me talk to you-"

"You shut up, Gold!" Negan replied. "I told you to piss off, I gave you a chance! You're going to get what's coming to you!"

Logan kicked the enraged hunter off him and log-rolled to the left, well away from his opponent. Negan had drawn his bowie knife and was eying him viciously. Frantically, the Boxer picked up a stout branch.

The hunter scoffed and rushed his opponent. Logan raised his stick as if he were to use an overhead strike, causing Negan to raise his guard to block. Bad move. The Boxer slammed his other fist into Negan's belly, driving every ounce of wind from his body in one explosive _WHOOF!_

Logan looked down at his writhing opponent with pity. "I take no pleasure in this. Let's just talk this ou-"

Negan's legs shot out, dashing against Logan's ankles and knocking him to the ground. He sprang back up almost instantaneously, but Negan was already upon him. He knocked him to the ground with a bull-charge tackle. The two boys fell in a heap.

Logan had more experience with hand-to-hand combat, but his heart wasn't in the fight. Negan, on the other hand, had a relentless spirit to back up his burning desire to kick Logan's ass all the way up to his sideburns.

A pair of great arms plucked the squabbling boys from the ground as easily as pulling out a dead weed from the back yard. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" shouted the furious chef.

He dropped the terrified two on the backsides. A small crowd of the contestants had gathered a while ago to watch the fight. They were jeering a second ago. Not anymore.

Negan and Logan hung their heads, not speaking.

Chef growled, "Well? What have you two got to say for yourselves?"

Silence. A steely calm, slightly rebellious silence.

_BLARE!_

The speakers suspended on a wooden pole some three feet away suddenly burst to life, emitting a shrill, alarm sound that set everyone's teeth on edge and their hands flying up to their ears. Everyone except Chefm who had calmly popped in a pair of foam earplugs two minutes ago.

"Attention, lowly maggots!" Chris' voice suddenly replaced the awful blare. "For future reference, that sound means to assemble at the Catapult of Shame for elimination! Let's move!"

The teens looked at each other, then started the long trek up Mount Ogiyatsu.

**Again, please tell me in the comments on whether you want to vote on the eliminated! Note that I'll default to me deciding, so I advise you to weigh in.**


End file.
